


All of Your Dreams

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because of Reasons, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys In Love, Charlie is alive, Comforting Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jack has his powers back, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Michael!Dean, Protective Castiel, Romance, The Golden Trio, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: Dean is dealing with the aftermath of being possessed by Michael when Jack manages to land Team Free Will (plus a very alive Charlie) to Hogwarts where they need to navigate the new world they find themselves in while trying to get home. At the same time, there’s a lot of nerding out when faced with things they’ve only ever seen in the movies.This fic was born from a post I saw where Dean found himself in front of the Mirror of Erised and saw himself in it, beside Castiel with a gold wedding band on both of their left hands.





	All of Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something that I’ve wanted to start writing for a long time now and I’m so glad to get this first chapter out. Harry Potter is and will always be my favourite book/movie series and combining it with Supernatural (the new love of my life) is a concept that I’m so in love with at the moment. Of course, adding a Destiel twist is like the cherry on top!  
> I hope you all enjoy this and that you’ll wanna stick around for the rest. Comments and reviews fill my heart with joy and also encourage me to continue writing so please leave me a few words at the end xoxo

“Aww no man, come on.”

Charlie slapped Sam on the shoulder, “Told you he was gonna throw a fit.”

Dean glared at Charlie, “Movie night is supposed to be ‘bout watching something we all like, not Harry Potter…”

“We voted,” said Sam innocently.

“Jacks’ vote doesn’t count, he’s like one,” Dean looked at Jack, “No offence kid.”

Jack just smiled, “Well I didn’t have a vote but technically it’s two against one and I actually want to see what happens in this one.”

“Two against- no, no,” Dean looked around the room, “Cas, get your feathery ass in here and vote for ‘Die Hard’ with me.”

Silence.

Deans’ eyebrows furrowed together, “Where is he?”

Charlie nudged Dean from her spot on the couch, “Why don’t you go find him while we start the movie?”

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, “Don’t get too comfortable, I’m gonna get the angel and then we’re watching John McClane kick some ass.”

Xxx

Dean heard the sound of pots and utensils coming from the kitchen as he approached, “Cas that you man?”

Cas turned a panicked look on Dean when he noticed him enter the kitchen, “You were supposed to be watching a movie.”

Dean eyed Cas suspiciously, “Well _we_ were supposed to be watching a movie but the nerds have taken over so I need you to help me convince Jack that ‘Die Hard’ is way better,” he looked at the contents of the cupboard strewn over the counter, “And just what are you doing in here Cas?”

Cas sighed, “I thought that you might like some popcorn but I couldn’t find any so now I’m looking for something else that I can make instead.”

Dean smiled fondly at the dejected looking angel, “No need. Sam bought microwave popcorn instead so no wonder you didn’t find anything there.”

Dean reached up to the cupboard above the microwave aware that Cas watched his every move. When he retrieved one of the packages, he turned to face Cas again.

“Is it healing properly Dean?”

Dean didn’t even pretend that he didn’t know what Cas was talking about- more for the reason that Cas hadn’t believed his ignorance on the subject for the other close to 80 times that he had asked the same question.

“Look, its fine, I’m fine… so can you not ask me that about five times each day?” pleaded Dean.

“It was a deep cut and you won’t let me heal it Dean,” argued Castiel.

“Yeah because it’s healing over time, like any normal persons, normal injury. Because normal people don’t have angels around who can heal every little papercut.”

Cas’ nostrils flared, “Exactly and normal people also don’t have injuries that said non-existent angel inflicted on them.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut before opening them, “How many times do we have to go over this? I don’t wanna have this conversation. It’s been a month, I’m okay and you need to realize that. Maybe check on Jack or Sammy instead, they’re the ones that had to go through everything when I wasn’t here,” Dean took a step closer to Cas, “What about you? You were here too. You were also there when I- when-“ he cleared his throat, “How are you doing Cas?”

The frustration fled from Cas as he gazed at Dean, “You’re doing it again. How long are you going to neglect yourself? Fixing everyone else isn’t going to fix you… Michael was possessing you Dean-“

Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I know that dammit. Just like I know about all the things he did, my own front row seat to the destruction he caused… Cas, I know and I don’t need you to keep reminding me of it. I’m gonna look after everyone because that’s what I do.”

He shoved the package of popcorn into Cas’ hands and turned to exit the kitchen.

“If you’re gonna take care of everyone else, who’s gonna look after you?”

Dean kept walking but Cas’ question twisted something in his heart, even more so when he heard the barely there whisper of Cas saying to himself, “That’s why I have to…”

Xxx

Dean planted himself between Sam and Charlie on the couch despite them grumbling about the couch not being big enough.

Sam complained one more time before he moved over to the armchair that Jack was leaning on from his spot on the blanket on the floor.

“You should learn to accept defeat more gracefully,” Charlie sounded cheerful about the idea that Dean had come up short in his quest to change the movie.

Dean just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and settled back to glare at the screen.

“This is amazing,” exclaimed Jack, “do you think Harry will actually win the tournament?”

Charlie leaned forward, “Wouldn’t you like to know! It’s gonna get good though, just watch.”

“I wish I could actually be there to experience the Tri-wizard tournament.”

Sam huffed out a laugh, “I think it was everyones dream to get their Hogwarts letter and be able to go on adventures with the Golden Trio.”

Jack hurriedly turned around and looked at Sam, “Maybe I can take us there!”

That perked Deans’ attention, “Jack, what are going on about?”

“Well Castiel told me that you were once in a cartoon, Scooby-Doo, so if that can happen then maybe I can make us go to Hogwarts.”

Charlie squealed from beside Dean, “Dude, can you actually do that?”

Dean glared at Charlie, “No, no he can’t do that because one, a cursed object was involved the last time and secondly, it’s ridiculous so are you nerds gonna watch this crap or can I turn it off?”

Sam squeezed Jacks’ shoulder, “Don’t mind Dean, clearly he’s grumpy about more than just the movie choice,” he shot Dean a questioning look.

Before Dean could respond however, Jack said, “No, I can do it, I’m sure.” And then he squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean had a moment to think, _“Oh shit, we’re screwed,”_ before there was a flash of light and he landed face first on the grass.

Xxx

Dean opened his eyes and immediately got to his feet.

“What. The. Fuck is this?”

Charlie came up beside him, “Its frikken Hogwarts bitches!”

Dean clenched his jaw and turned to look at Sam helping Jack to his feet. He was just about to go off at the half angel when Sam said with awe, “You did it Jack!”

That was the last straw, “He did it? He did it? That’s what you have to say about this? We’re in fuckin’ wizard land in a fuckin’ forest in front of a fuckin’ castle and you’re happy about this?”

“Dean, calm down. Jack brought us here, he can take us back and besides,” Sam looked around them at the trees surrounding the clearing in which they had appeared, “this is amazing so yes, I am happy about this.”

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, “When has our lives ever been that simple? How much you wanna bet that Jack can’t in fact take us back?”

Charlies’ eyes widened, “No wait, at least let me have my fill of this before going back.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Jack, “You brought us here once, I’m sure you can do it again if you just show me that you can also take us back. Right now. Come on Jack, I’m waiting.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders and then squeezed his eyes shut, looking like he was concentrating really hard.

Then… he opened his eyes and stared first at Dean before looking around him.

“Well?” asked Dean.

“Something’s wrong,” replied Jack.

Dean shook his head, “No shit, so you can’t take us back then?”

“I-” Jack looked at his hands, “I don’t think I can do anything.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, “You’re gonna freak him out Dean… Jack, I’m sure you can just try something else-”

“No, Sam, you don’t understand… I can’t even feel my grace flowing through me, it’s like I don’t have any of my powers.”

“Oh,” whispered Sam, “Well, uhm, Cas will notice that we’re gone,” he said in a louder voice.

Dean stared over Sams’ shoulder, “Yeah, I think Cas already knows we’re gone.”

“Castiel!” exclaimed Jack, “Do you have your powers?”

Sam turned around and Dean could tell that he immediately realized their only hope was currently in the same shit storm as them.

Cas approached them and looked just as forlorn as Dean felt.

“What did you do, Jack? I can’t feel my grace anymore. It’s almost like when I was human.”

For all of Deans’ previous anger, he now fixed his gaze onto the ground as he was reminded of Cas being human- one of the many times he’d not been able to save Cas from the cruelty of the world.

“Well,” said Charlie, breaking Dean out of his internal musings, “We are in a magical place after all, I’m sure someone in the castle can help us.”

“This is a movie, we can’t just walk in and change things,” reasoned Dean.

“Maybe it’s like Scooby-Doo,” said Sam, “I mean, we were in it and everything changed but the original still remained the same, like we weren’t in it at all so maybe it’ll be the same here.”

Cas tilted his head to the side. He looked like he was concentrating on something, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” asked Dean.

They all followed the angel as he walked through the trees, and soon enough they started to hear cheering and shouting from not far off.

They all stopped just short of where the forest ended, so as to not be spotted by anyone, but that shouldn’t be a problem seeing as everyone was so deeply engrossed in watching a dragon trying to take some kids head off.

Dean was gaping like a fish and felt his heart speed up when Charlie said, “Holy mother of Slytherin, we’re in Goblet of Fire.”

**Review Please :-)**


End file.
